


attachment issues

by marvmorg



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Fluff, Marriage, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:02:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvmorg/pseuds/marvmorg
Summary: dinluke wedding featuring the disaster lineage.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 229





	attachment issues

Ahsoka looked around thoughtfully at the venue she was currently loitering at. It was a simple hall filled with the oddest arrangement of people ever. On one side sat the heroes of the New Republic, including the Princess of Alderaan herself. The other side sat a wide array of dangerous people, including Bo-Katan and Boba Fett. She shook her head, as only an event such as this could bring such a crowd together. The event in question of course is the marriage between the Mandalorian Din Djarin and Luke Skywalker. Ahsoka sighs remembering the lecture she gave to Luke regarding attachments, and how he managed to flip that narrative straight on its head. The two of them were good for Grogu, and Leia’s young boy Ben has recently become attached to Din, thinking him the coolest guy in the galaxy much to Han’s dislike. The force swirled around Ahsoka, and she tore her eyes away from the couple reciting their vows. To her left, two blue glowing figures emerged, looking towards the couple. One of them stroked his beard in thought, while the other one silently cheered on his son. She smiled softly, once more thinking back to simpler times with these two, and remembering all of the things their disaster lineage got up to. 

Anakin noticed her, and with a bright smile yelled “SNIPS!” Ahsoka chuckled, and smiled back at the pair, happy that they were able to see her. 

“Skyguy, Obi-Wan.” 

“Ahsoka darling it really is good to see you. We just came to see what Luke was doing. Apparently I did not give the attachment speech to him.” Side-eyeing Anakin, Obi-Wan sighed. “Like father, like son.” Anakin shot him a dirty look. 

“Hold on Obi-Wan, you are the one in this lineage who fell in love with Mandalorians, he gets this from you!” Obi-Wan looked affronted, but Anakin just gave him a dirty look. “Cody and Satine? Obi you have to admit you have a type, and you were the one to train my son.” Ahsoka just laughed feeling the warmth of being with her two bickering Masters, and butted in. 

“Skyguy, you’re the only married one here though?” She threw in just to see him scrunch his face up. Laughing she watched Obi-Wan get that glint in his eye. He was just about to retort when a sound disrupted the three. Looking over Ahsoka saw that Luke and his other half had made their way over to them. She looked at Anakin and Obi-Wan, who were both smiling softly at the boy. Luke looked impatiently at them. 

“Are you three done arguing or do you want to meet my family.” Ahsoka snickered. 

“Well you are just like your father.” Continuing on past Anakin’s protest. “It is a pleasure to meet you Skyguy mini, I have met Din and Grogu before though. It is good to see you again little one.” She cooed at the little green baby in Din’s arms. Grogu cooed happily back, while Din nodded his head at her. Luke looked confused. “Skyguy mini?” he asked. 

“Back when your father was my Master, I called him Skyguy, it’s only fitting that you retain that name.” she replied mischievously. Luke turned fully towards her.  
“You were my fathers Padawan?” he asked in awe. She nodded and promised him that she would tell him stories later. It was then that Anakin looked to Ahsoka thoughtfully. Luke turned back to Obi-Wan and Anakin. 

“Father, Ben, I want you to meet my husband Din Djarin, the Mand’alor, and our son, Grogu.” he turned back to Din, a bright smile on his face. Anakin grinned at them happily, whilst Obi-Wan choked behind him. 

“Did you just say Mand’alor? You married the ruler of Mandalore?” he looked shocked. Anakin turned to him worriedly. “Master are you alright?” Obi-Wan waved him off, the glint back in his eyes. 

“Well it seems like all Skywalkers have a thing for badass rulers of planets.” Anakin choked this time, and Ahsoka began laughing. Luke looked on fondly at the three of them. Din tilted his head thoughtfully, “Leia is the only other ruler I know in your bloodline.” he said confusedly. Luke turned to him, the other three force users apparently laughing at some inside joke at this point. “My mother was the Queen of Naboo for sometime before becoming the Senator.” Din jerked his head towards Luke. 

“Well I guess our union is fitting, a Prince and a King.” At Din’s comment, the other three began howling again, and Luke blushed.

Anakin looked at the two. “I approve.” he said. Then him and Obi-Wan looked at each other and waved to those present. “I love you son, and you too Snips!” he called out as they faded back into the force. Ahsoka smiled fondly at the nickname, and turned to see Din throwing his arm around Luke as they went to mingle with the other guests. She sighed happily, feeling lighter for the first time in years.


End file.
